


We Will Never Save The World: Iron Man 2

by alexiel_neesan



Series: We Will Never Save The World [1]
Category: DCU, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_neesan/pseuds/alexiel_neesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/alexiel_neesan/pic/0003xe74/g35">this page from Robin #177</a>... what happens next... are many different stories.</p><p><em>Shortly (or not so shortly, but who is keeping track?) after the event depicted in Iron Man 2, Tony Stark find something interesting at the Stark Expo.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Never Save The World: Iron Man 2

**Author's Note:**

> [   
> ](http://s82.photobucket.com/albums/j269/alexiel_neesan/?action=view&current=Wewillneversavetheworldheader.jpg)

Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, Iron Man, winner of quite a few prizes, owner of a fleet of modified race cars and of an entirely robotized Malibu home, stared at the table that two young men had covered in various diagrams and scribbles.

The Stark Expo had started anew, sparking off internships and collaborations left and right. More than a few young geniuses had found themselves a job, though Tony had insisted on making the rounds for Stark Industries himself. He had not found anyone who had caught his eye in the two days Pepper had set aside for this -well, really only the one because he had spent all the previous day explaining to a bunch of kids how to improve the radioguided cars they had been playing with and he had probably created a monster in the process.

Tony stared some more. Then he took his designer sunglasses off.

"I want you to work for me."

The larger of the two guys crossed his arms and stood next to the other one.

"No, I'm serious. Name your price. This," he held a few sheets, "this is revolutionary. You can change the world with what you have here, and that's exactly what I'm looking for. And I can't believe, I really can't, that no-one got what you have here - well, not exactly, on second thought I very much can believe it because no-one here have any imagination and could you please stop looming at me, because I'm not one to get intimidated easily but you really are? Intimidating that is. Could you call your bodyguard off please?"

The smaller kid -Tony  decided he was younger than the other one by a few years; he was not very good at telling people's age, but this kid could not have finished high school already, and the other barely looked to be of age of being in college despite his impressive attitude- put his hand on the bodyguard's arm. The bodyguard slightly backed down, but the blue eyes did not left Tony.

"I'm flattered Mister Stark, and I thank you for your offer. It's very tempting, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Tony bumped the kid's age up by a few years at that. "I very rarely takes no for an answer, Mister, ah..." Their badges were at their belts, half hidden from view - and of course hidden from his sight. "I don't suppose you'll offer me your name."

The kid smirked, blue eyes this one too dancing, visibly amused. "No, not right now."

"I am serious. I am very serious. Come work for me."

"For you? Or for Stark Industries?"

Tony froze for an instant before grinning. "Oh, I like the way you think. I like it very much." He put his sunglasses back on, the grin dancing on his lips. "We will talk later. I very much look forward to it."

"So do we, Mister Stark."

Tony left the pavilion. Ten minutes later, a harried courier wearing a Stark logo on his breast gave the two young men an envelop. In the thirty seconds after the envelop had changed hands, the diagrams and calculations had been cleaned off the table and replaced by more inoffensive research, two badges were slipped back to their owners who would be found unfortunately sleeping in the men's restroom, and the two black-haired, blue-eyed young men had disappeared.

*

Later, much later, a country and a private flight later...

"Welcome," said the robotized voice.

"Thank you," answered the younger one. The other one was observing the house, and he was not hiding it. Tony waved them in from the couch, Pepper rising and leaving the living room.

"Please come in, make yourselves at home."

"You have an impressive home, Mister Stark," said the younger one. He and the bodyguard were always staying close enough to touch.

"Thank you, and please, call me Tony," answered Tony. "I'd like to have a question answered though, before we really begin."

Bodyguard looked away from the view and the special window that could turn into a screen at that. Younger one smiled.

"The table you were on, at the Expo, were registered to Robert Lee and Sven Arlendursson, who were presenting new calculations for a reinforced glass prototype. Both were found in a hung-over state in the restroom shortly after I left the Expo, and declared not knowing how they had ended there.  And you," he leaned forward, "are not Robert and Sven."

Younger one smiled. "I bet your very impressive AI is searching for us using our faces as we speak."  The smile soured. "It won't find us. We already tried."

Tony frowned. "Are you SHIELD?"

"They approached us. We refused."

"You must be aware that SHIELD approaches me from very close."

"You're our best chance. We figured it was worth it."

"I'm totally in the dark here. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Tim Drake-Wayne. And this is my partner -" he gestured to the bodyguard who finished, "Jason Todd." Tony frowned an instant, hoping Pepper was starting the search for them already, if it was even their real names. The screen he had been playing with was showing a 'no match found' for the facial recognition.

"You were interested in our... project. Except the final goal is not transportation, but we were limited by our ressources."

"We lack... computing and calculation power to get there," said the-bodyguard-that-wasn't-one-Jason.

Tony nearly said something about then being the first time he had heard him said more than two words and _wow, I almost thought you never talked_ , but he reviewed the calculation and diagram he had seen two days ago, and he saw the proverbial light-bulb switching on.

"You want to use it for ... dimensional travel. That's quantum physics levels - I'm not a physicist, you'd have better luck with what's his name, Red, Reid something, he's in New York. And that is completely impossible. There is no way this can work. There would never be enough energy for one and-"

Younger one -Tim's mouth half-smirked, half-flattened. The little screen in Tony's head flashed 'no match found' for the names. He connected more dots on this numbered picture and came with a painting, complete with a 'you're completely crazy to even think about it' banner around it. He pointed at Tim.

"That is completely and entirely crazy and I should not even be able to think about it sober and with my head intact."

Jason smirked. "Please. You have a vibranium-based heart and are piloting an armor known around the world as Iron Man, there are people able to control the weather with a thought or to pass through walls, ordinary people made heroes through science and a Norse god's hammer landed in the south west."

Tony leaned back in the couch. "Well I seem to be willing to draw the line at extra-dimensionnal humans then." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "Should I even ask how you have all those information, because I think and I'm even sure that a couple of them are supposedly top secret secrets."

Tim smirked, and it was plainly saying _we have our ways_. "You already saw the extend of our research. You'd be able to use it for conventional use." The young man leaned forward, the smirk wiped off. "We only want to go home, Tony."

*

Later, much later, a rebirth, many failures and a few years later...

"Boys! Rise and shine! We're scheduled for an invasion!" Tony broadcasted ten minutes before his flight path took him above Tim and Jason's place.

"Oonf -what the fuck Tony?!" "Details?" Tony nearly laughed at the disgruntled answers, and very nearly pulled the visual up -last time he had done so had been... interesting, and he had made sure to integrate the surprising flexibility into Robin's armored suit, but then running for his life in his own house and from his own designs had not been the best week he had had. Jason still refused to tell him how he had overriden Tony's controls, aside from the then blindingly obvious.

"It's been uploaded as you were manly grunting at the day - now let's go, Cap and Thor will be waiting for us and we don't want that."

"Robin, online. What's with everyone wanting Earth?"

"Harrier, online. And that question will wait until I know why I have little Iron Men dancing on my virtual screen."

Iron Man laughed in the sky, dodging Harrier while Robin kept his flight path out of their way.

*

end.  



End file.
